


coffee

by stinkybread



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkybread/pseuds/stinkybread
Summary: genji is here now and he beats guts





	coffee

The lights were dim and soft music played, Glass plates and mugs clinked together as employees cleaned. Other than that, it was quiet and you enjoyed the atmosphere of the coffee shop you were sat in. A hard covered book held in your hand as your eyes followed each word.

Others in the coffee shop were focused on their laptops or their books. On the outside, others would think you're focused on your novel, which was far from it. Your stocking clad legs were crossed, thighs squeezed shut. No one could hear the low buzzing transmitting from you, so you were happy about that.

A small bullet vibrator was taped against your clit, every few minutes the intensity and speed would amp up for a few seconds before slowing down to it's normal speed. Your fingers would grip down on the hard covered book when the vibrating would become faster. Though you wanted more pleasure, you were thankful when the buzzing would soften down. The last thing you wanted was someone to hear the noises.

Your eyes wandered up from your book to meet the eyes of a cyborg a few tables away. A warm smile graced his scarred lips as he swiftly held up the remote of the vibrator to show you. His thumb hit the dial and your hips almost jerked as the speed was dialed up again.

Genji watched the way your eyebrows scrunched up for a moment before returning to their normal place. Your eyes adverted from Genji's for a moment to observe your surroundings. Everyone seemed to be engaged deep with their job or hobby. You directed your eyes back to Genji before you uncrossed your legs.

You set your book to the side as your right hand slid down and slightly lifted up your skirt, while your left hand went between your thighs to pull aside your panties. Even in the dimly lit building you could see the change in Genji's eyes as he focused in on your soaked cunt.

The way the taped down vibrator subtly shook against your clit, the way your hole clenched every time the vibrator buzzed against a sweet spot on your clit, how your cunt would just leak more wetness- The sight made his breath hitch and his boxers tighten as he could see how worked up you really were.

He stood up fast to make his way towards you, leaving his book behind. He grabbed the book from your side and placed it on the table before pulling you up from the couch to lead you out and to the car. He kept the vibrator on the lowest setting the whole drive home, his eyes glancing towards you every few moments to make sure you weren't touching yourself.

After a few more minutes, the car finally parked. Genji was quick to leave from his side of the car and go to yours, opening the door for you. The moment you two walked into the house and shut the door behind you, Genji lifted you up and threw you over his shoulders, carrying you upstairs to the bedroom.

He sat you down gently on the bed and went down to his knees, placing himself between your thighs. He pulled your skirt upwards so it was now over your stomach, his finger hooked underneath the crotch of your panties and pulled them to the side. Your body flinched from the coldness of his metal fingers nearing your hottest place. He pressed the low buzzing vibrator into your clit, your hips bucking forward before being pushed down against the bed by Genji's other hand.

"'What's wrong, Koneko?" He looked up at you as he gently began to rub the vibrator in small circles against your clit.

You whimpered at this action. "Daddy.. It feels good when you do that."

Another smile was on his lips as the hand that held down your hips slid south and between your thighs. His middle finger slowly dragging up and down your slit, collecting your wet and slick juices before pushing into your hole.

"How about now, little girl?" His finger curled upwards into your sweet spot, and you let out such a sweet moan that his eyes twinkled as he heard you.

He continued to curl his finger up into your g-spot, grinding the pad of his finger into it back and forth. "Oh daddy.." You softly whimpered out as he toyed with your g-spot.

"Your cunt is clenching so tight just around one finger." He pressed harder into your g-spot.

"Such a little slut, being all drenched for who?" His eyes were on yours and he cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

"You daddy!" You whimpered.

"Such a good girl." He praised you sweetly as he slowly pulled the tape off of you, pulling the vibrator away and sliding his finger out of your drenched cunt.

He leaned forward to give a quick kiss to your clit before standing up. He put his hands to the start of his pants and began to unzip and unbutton, his fingers hooking underneath both fabrics of his pants and his boxers. He yanked down and his cock slapped against his abdomen.

"Spread your pussy for me." He wrapped his hand around his cock while you slid your hands down, your middle fingers poking in between your folds for a moment before parting, spreading your soaked cunt.

The tip of his cock pressed against your pussy, and he slid up and down your slick folds, collecting wetness before resting on your clit. He led his cock in small little circles against your clit, and you could feel your pussy clenching just from the small ministrations he did. A whine left your throat as you bucked your hips up against him, the tip of his dick losing contact with your clit for a moment. Genji was quick and his left hand was swift to land on your lower abdomen to push your hips back down against the bed.

"What's wrong?" His cock was back to circling your clit.

"I want it.." You meekly said as your eyes met with his again, 

"Want what?" He knew what you wanted but he wanted to hear it.

"I want your cock, daddy." You whined to him, your cheeks flushed.

"Then do what a good whore would do, and beg for it." He lifted his cock for a moment before slapping it back down onto your clit.

A soft little whine left you before you began- "Please put your cock inside me, daddy. Please please please?" Your begging to him was adorable, yet not enough.

He hummed softly. "That's not good enough."

"Please daddy, please use me like a cock sleeve, daddy. Fuck me as hard as you want, pretty please daddy?" You were trying your hardest to convince him as you ached. "I want your dick, please. I promise I'll be such a good girl." Your eyebrows were scrunched up and your lips were pouting. Your pussy was becoming slicker as you begged.

Without any words coming from him, just in a quick and swift motion, Genji slid his cock down to your entrance and thrust forward into your cunt with a loud grunt. He fully buried himself inside of you and a gasp left your lips because now you just felt full.The way Genji's cock stretched your tight cunt open, the way his thick cock rubbed against your warm walls made you lose any train of thought you had.

His eyes were trained on your face as your eyes were half lidded, your pussy stuffed to the hilt already with his cock. Your hips stayed glued with his for just a moment, until his snapped back and forward to hit yours. A sweet gasp left your lips as he thrust back into you, and he started his sweet and torturous pace of fucking you.

He made sure you could feel each of his strokes to the lewdest max, thrusting his hips in different positions just to see which position of his hips thrusting into yours made your face contort the most and force the sweetest noises from you.

His left hand went towards the top of your head and he bunched and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking forth and pulling your head up. "Look at what I'm doing to you, Koneko." He suggested and you followed with his suggestion.

Your eyes darted to look down to where the two of you were attached. When he would slide out for just a quick moment, you could see the way his cock shined with your juices before he slid back in. The feeling of your pussy being filled up with his cock but also seeing it being done at the same time made you squirm under him.

Your hand slithered between the both of you, the pad of your finger rubbing sweet little circles on your neglected clit. You relished in the additional pleasure for a moment before your wrist was being yanked away by Genji.

"Did I say anything about playing with your clit?" His thrusts halted to a stop, and his eyes were on yours.

You shook your head and he only grunted at your voiceless response.

"That's not how you respond to me." His voice was soaked layer by layer in a dominant tone, and your pussy reacted by squeezing his cock.

"N-Nooooo daddy.." You dragged your words.

Your mind was too hazy to realize that you also owed him an apology for incorrectly responding to him, and his hips fell back, his cock sliding out of you.

"You're such a stupid slut for your daddy, hm?" He yanked at your wrist to follow him as he began to walk away from the bed. "Can't even apologize to me because you're too horny and focused on getting your cunt stuffed to even think about it." 

He opened one of the drawers, pulling out a hitachi and your lower abdomen churned at the sight of it. He lead you in front of a full body mirror, sitting down in front. You followed along, sitting right next to him which elicited a grunt from him. You felt his hands grip your hips and pull you right on top of his lap and facing the mirror.

He sighed. "I was gonna be nice and let you come so easily, princess. You were being so good in the coffee shop for me." His hands gently rubbed your stomach. "But you're being such a slut and not even apologizing to your daddy." His hands glided up and groped your breasts.

"I was gonna do all the work for you and let you come." He gently pinched at your nipples. "But I don't think you deserve it." He slowly twisted at them, eliciting a soft moan from you.

His right hand left your breast, and went to grab the hitachi that was placed beside him. He flicked the dial to a low setting, moving the head of the buzzing vibrator to your right nipple. He rubbed it against your nipple in circles slowly and you moaned again.

"I'm gonna have you fuck yourself silly on my cock, sweetheart." His left hand pinched harder at your left nipple. "But I'm only gonna let you come when I think you can come." Your pussy was getting embarrassingly wetter as he spoke to you.

"You know why we're in front of this mirror." He poked his head over your shoulder to look at you in the mirror.

"So I can see..." You softly murmured as you made eye contact.

He turned off the hitachi and his left hand left your breast, hands sliding underneath you so he could lift you up a little. Right as you were lifted up, You could feel but also see his cock slide against his cunt, slowly rubbing back and forth against your sopping pussy.

"See what, princess?" His cock grinded against you.

"See myself getting fucked silly with your cock, daddy.." You could feel his cock partly make contact with your clit and you wanted more of it so badly.

"That's a good girl." He praised you while he grabbed his cock, leading the head into your pussy. "Now keep being a good girl and sink your hips, you slut." So you did so.

Slowly sinking your hips and feeling his cock stretching your pussy once again, his cock filling you to the hilt once again. You mewled at the feeling of your cunt being stuffed.

"Move." He ordered, and you lifted your hips before dropping back down onto his cock.

You did this action again, finding your own pace as you fucked yourself on his cock. Your eyes went down to watch as you steadily bounced on him, your pussy clenching as you watched how his cock would easily slide in and out of your pussy. both of his hands went between your thighs and on either side of your pussy, fingers spreading your pussy lips out.

"Look at that, princess.. Look at how nice your cunt takes my cock." He gently kissed your shoulder as you moaned at his words, your bounces picking up their pace.

Genji only chuckled at your reaction, picking up the hitachi and letting it buzz again. He let it slide between your thighs and let the head rest against your clit. An even louder moan left your throat as you bounced on his cock, hips pushing forward to feel more of the hitachi against your clit.

Small and sweet praises left his lips and filled your ears as you rode his cock. His thumb moved and you heard a clit, then felt the vibrator buzz faster. You squeaked out at this and your pussy clenched hard around his cock as he pressed the vibrator harder against your clit. Your lower abdomen was churning and forming a small knot as you rode him, your cunt clenching every few vibrations.

Your bounces became a bit harder and Genji groaned as his cock continued to be enveloped by your pussy. "Such a good girl.." He moaned to you as he began to rub the vibrator in circles against your clit, pressing it even harder into you.

The knot that had formed was getting tighter and harder, and you could feel waves of pleasure rushing in faster towards you as you moaned out. "Daddy..Daddy.." His eyes went to yours.

"Are you close, baby?" His free hand groped at your chest, and you quickly nodded your head as you bounced. "Mm.."

_" **Not yet."**_

His hand went down to your hips to hold them down as he pulled the buzzing vibrator away from your clit. Your lips pouted and your flushed cheeks puffed out as you whined to him, tempted to move your hips against him but know doing it would backfire at you, so you kept still.

"Look at me, sweetheart.." Your head turned towards him, and he leaned forward to press a deep and sweet kiss onto your lips. Your lips slightly traced over his scarred ones and he pulled back from you. "Let's try it again, okay? You hold the vibrator this time." He handed the hitachi to you before he placed his hands flat on the floor.

You nodded to him before turning back around. "Okay daddy.." You began to resume your bouncing on his cock, this time holding the vibrator to your clit. You whimpered softly.

Genji started thrusting into your cunt, every time you would be sliding down his cock, his hips would be thrusting into you, pushing his cock even deeper into you. You cried out at the feeling of his cock hitting even deeper parts of you in addition to the buzzing vibrator on your clit. You could feel the same knot forming again, slowly building up and tightening in your abdomen.

Genji's cock was starting to throb at the way your pussy clenched and tightened around him, and he was letting out soft groans as you continued to ride him. You were pushing the vibrator harder into your clit as you pushed your hips back, feeling his cock rub against your g-spot. You cried out as the knot was tightening more and the waves of pleasure started rushing towards you again. "D-Daddy.." You started.

"Are you gonna come?" He rammed his hips upwards into you as you dropped down on his cock, and you were quick to nod as you gasped out a 'yes daddy'

"Then fucking do it." He ordered and you pressed the vibrator hard to your clit and in just a few seconds you were coming undone on top of him.

Your toes were curling into the floor as you cried out, the vibrator buzzing intensely against your clit as you still bounced on him and he still rammed into you. You were crying out and moaning multiple 'daddy's' as your pussy clenched hard around his cock. After a few more moments, he was groaning as you could feel his cock throb and you cunt become even warmer, he was jerking his hips into yours while spilling inside of you.

His hips finally halted and you slowly sunk down onto him, sitting there for a moment as you both caught your breath. You felt his lips press against your shoulders as he would feather kisses along your right shoulder. "You did so good, Koneko." He praised you. 

"Thank you daddy."

 

I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ELSE TO WRITE IM ENDING IT HERE 

 

 

 


End file.
